A.N.G.E.L.
by Yukina2
Summary: Kurama visits a Spa in Hawaii to get things off his mind........^.^


****

A.N.G.E.L.

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fic.

__

Written by: Yukina2

~ Standard disclaimers apply ~

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

__

Dear Guests,

We welcome all the newcomers to our humble abode here at Hawaii Beach Spa. Your schedule shall be brought in by your own, personal maid/butler so you'll be ready for your exciting visit. Please, if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask! That's what we're here for. It's time for you to sit back, relax, and let your worries fly away.

Have a nice day,

-Lynn Chadwick 

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

'Sit back, relax, and let my worries fly away.' Kurama kept reading the letter he received in his elegant room as he walked in. "Yeah right." He mumbled to himself, letting a heavy sigh.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and even Hiei got together and saved up money for Kurama so he could visit the worlds best relaxation resort. The gang noticed much tension in Kurama lately, so the all decided he needed a break. Kurama really wasn't into the idea of going, but Shuichi Minamino couldn't say no to them because they all worked hard to raise enough money for him to go. Besides, Hawaii Beach Spa was the most expensive and luxurious spa known. How could he say no to that?

Kurama began to unpack his belongings. "Wow, this place really is beautiful." He paused for a moment and looked around at his gorgeous room. When you walked through the door you began to walk down a miniature hallway, then once you pass that you see a giant room. Straight-ahead is a huge glass window you couldn't miss! It showed a view of the beach area, so if he wanted he could watch the wondrous sun set. Just to his left stood a nice long couch with a big screen television and a small fridge with the refreshment of cool, icy, spring water. Finally, to his right led an arched wall leading to his king size bed, and to his right in that room was a master bathroom with a hot tub and choice of shower.

Once he finished unpacking he threw himself onto the bed. The sun had already hid itself from the earth so Kurama was naturally tired as well from his busy day. Knocking at his door suddenly interrupted him and his thoughts.

"HAI?" Kurama answered loudly. Then he remembered he was in America, so it was time to brush up the English language some. "YES?" 

The door creaked open as a young woman called out, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but is this the room of Shuichi Minamino?" The woman walked around the rather large room to find him. She finally spotted him lying on the bed. Kurama looked up and saw her there. "Oh.. uh.. hai, watashi wa Shu…. Er… excuse me.. I mean Yes, I'm Shuichi Minamino."

The woman giggled. "gomen-nasi. Don't worry. We people here at Hawaii Beach Spa have been trained how to speak different languages since this is an international spa. I've been trained Japanese, and so you are just fine speaking in your normal language."

Kurama gave a puzzled look but shrugged it off. "mm.. hai.. arigoto. So, is there any particular reason you came here?"

"Oh yes! I'll be your maid during your stay. And here is you schedule." The woman walked toward him as he got up, and handed a piece of paper to him.

"Ah, and is there a certain name I may call you?" He tried to be polite.

The woman blushed. "You may call me Sheryl."

Kurama nodded as the woman walked out and closed the door.

He began to glance over his schedule.

****

Shuichi Minamino:

__

7:00 am - Breakfast brought to room.

****

8:00 am - Morning massage

****

9:00 am- Exercises 

****

10:00 am - Beach

****

12:00 pm - Lunch

****

1:00 pm- Swimming 

****

3:00 pm - Rest

****

5:00 pm - cocktail hour

****

7:00 pm- dinner (choice of brought to room or you may have it in one of our exquisite dining rooms.)

****

9:00 pm- Your Time. 

Enjoy your stay Mr. Minamino. I hope you find our service welcoming!

****

__

~Lynn Chadwick

*'*'*"*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Kurama shook his head when he looked at his schedule. The last thing Youko Kurama wanted to do was to go through a month full of nigen activities. "hm, only if they knew what brought me to all the tension, headaches, and suffering.." he mumbled softly to himself. Instead of staying up, he motioned over to his left, turned out the light, and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll write more soon! Promise! I plan this to be good. And I promise not to go on and on.. *laugh * I think I'm getting a weeee bit better. Must b from all those books I read ** * **blink blink** * **baka. :~P

Email Pwease: Yukina2@yyhmail.com


End file.
